


fairy tales by corona  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "We may have to consider the possibility that he's cursed," Gaius said seriously.
Relationships: Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Morgana, Merlin/Arthur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	fairy tales by corona  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fairy tales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544486) by corona. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [fairy tales by corona](http://community.livejournal.com/libraryofsol/77331.html)  
**Length** : 0:09:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/fairy%20tales.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
